


Do They Know?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Does He Know (song), Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Relationship Talk, just read it omg, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is so cute yet sexual, really a freeform thing idek how to explain it, this isn't even a story it's just like a ..... thing, weird idea but I hope you like it, work with me here guys it's hard to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Does He Know", but twisted into a Larry-type-thingy</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Harry thinks about Louis and all the little bits that make up their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Know?

When you live the way Louis and Harry live, there are a lot of things that people will think they know all about. The key, the point, is to be able to keep the things that really matter to yourself.

Let's take, for example, Louis. People think they know about him in every way. They've spent many an hour staring at pictures of him, have memorized every part of his face. Inside and out, head to toe, they know everything there is to know. Or so they believe.

Fans know every single tattoo he has; they even believe they know the secret meanings behind them. They've watched his moods, his expressions, the songs he seems to hum to himself occasionally. They've collected little bits of information, hoarded away the little facts, like his favourite band, and, of course, they've poured over his creative little dance moves. Why, there isn't a person out there who doesn't know the pat-the-dog-screw-the-lightbulb, or the stop-the-traffic-let-'em-through. These, like many other things, are almost considered common knowledge.

But they are how Louis dances in front of his friends. Who really knows the way Louis' body can move, behind closed doors?

There are some other people who daresay that they know Lou better. For example, Harry Styles. He, of all people, does have quite a right to claim that he knows Louis better than many others.

Do they know, Harry thinks to himself, do they know how Louis can really dance?

Just the other night, after a concert, Lou had found his way into Harry's room backstage. By the dim light, he had gently swayed towards his boyfriend. He had nestled a hand on Harry's shoulder as he had moved even closer, had grinded softly against Harry, picking up the pace easily, until they were pressed flush together, and they were both breathing quite heavily.

Did they know he could move it like that? Harry thinks to himself with a light smile. Did they know how badly Harry had wanted Louis right then? And all of the rest of the time?

They didn't know about the nights when Louis was Harry’s and Harry's only.

They didn't know that, after the contract that bound them to the merciless management ended in January, they would never, never, in a million years, return to hiding.

Do they know?

It was secrets like these that would make it easier for Harry to keep going. He would think of all the little things that made Lou who he is whenever he would be forced to watch Louis grab a woman's hand and walk the streets with the cameras trailing behind. Harry would think of all the things Lou would whisper into his ear whenever he would start to think about the words that others said about them, and then everything would seem okay.

Harry remembers all the countless times that he would catch Lou's eye in an interview. Louis would turn away, hoping the cameras hadn't caught the small movement, but, among all the other things that harryandlouis had taken away from them, there was still no hiding the exchanged smiles, the tentive glances, the sweet happiness that came simply from being near each other.

"Inside and out, baby, head to toe," Louis mouths to Harry, a cheeky grin creeping on his face. He's mocking all the people that believe what the management feeds them.

Later, at the end of the interview, as the boys are being ushered away, Harry passes by Louis an whispers, his voice low and scratchy, "If you get a moment to be alone, you let me know, 'lright?"

Louis nods tightly, eyes set ahead of him. He glances towards Harry and can't contain a smile to see his love so close to him.

Oh, yeah, the public knows everything. Everything except the truth.

Sure, there will be certain freedoms that Harry waits eagerly for. The right to hold Louis' small hand in his in public. The ability to go on a date with his boyfriend. The right to love and be loved

There are also things that they will never be allowed to know, things that Harry wants to keep secret. Things about Louis that Harry loves to cherish. Intimate things. The way Louis looks when he's lying next to Harry. Louis' eyes in the morning, the pure and bright blue of them. How they look when they're staring into Harry's eyes. Things that Harry adores to keep to himself. His private little treats.

Modest!Management can keep trying, but, well, it's obvious that some will notice all the little things that make harryandlouis who they are - each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this was weird, and it's especially weird for a first work to post online, but please tell me what you thought! xxx


End file.
